


Five Days of Gay

by Lotsa_Honey



Series: Fluffy positive fics for a gay loser [3]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Depression, Disassociation, FTM Reader, Menstruation, Periods, Trans Gabriel Reyes, amélie is a good friend, binders, ftm Gabriel Reyes, trans reader - Freeform, window shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotsa_Honey/pseuds/Lotsa_Honey
Summary: 5 chapters of Very short fics. All just some sweet fluff, probably hurt/comfort. A Christmas gift for a big gay loser. Gabe an Reader are trans in every fic whether mentioned or not.ALSO.! If anybody wants me to continue any chapter in the fic PLEASE say so in the comments and I might get around to doing so! Seriously I'll continue it. It'll take time but I'll do it. Anyways, merry Christmas loser





	1. Sleepy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas loser

Every 23rd of every month was when Gabe's period started. He had marked both your start days on the calendar to make sure you'd never be taken by surprise.

Today was the 23rd of November, and you were cuddling in bed with your boyfriend. There's a half empty bottle of ibuprofen sitting on the bedside table, and a lukewarm cup of water beside it. It's 9:30am, and the sun is filtering through the window, leaving a calm, warm atmosphere.

Gabe's eyes are closed, his breathing soft and steady, almost luring you back to sleep. You stroke his head, his curly hair threading between your fingers, and springing back to place. Adorable. 

When you bring your hand back to his cheek, feeling the bristle of a growing beard, he opens his eyes. Dark chocolate brown eyes, still dazed from sleep, stare back at you lovingly.

"G'morning." He mumbles sleepily, his voice deep and slightly slurred. Your heart leaps a little.

"Good morning handsome." You whisper back, running your thumb against the scar on his lip.  
Gabe gives a light chuckle, and his smile makes you feel warm and cozy inside, happiness bubbling in your chest.


	2. Happy in the sheets, happy in the streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay boys havin some fun in the streets

To be entirely honest, you weren't a big fan of crowds. Being among so many people made you anxious, and you avoided the public as often as possible. 

You're brought out of your thoughts by a gentle squeeze on your hand. You take a moment to recollect your surroundings. Gabe is beside you in a downtown market area. Family owned businesses line the streets, most of them already decorated for Christmas. Lights are strewn across windows and glass santas are visible in basically every store. A few pastry shops, glass decor, furniture, basic market area.

You look up to see Gabe smiling at you, a somewhat mischievous look in his eyes. Wordlessly, he raises a hand to point at a particularly morphed glass santa in a windowsill, the glass droopy and the paint not exactly where it should be. Quickly, you slide your hand over your mouth to stifle a laugh. 

You end up taking it home.

Gabe's large presence and reassuring grip on your hand makes you feel more confident walking the streets. You've been out for a while now and while you're feeling alright, you can tell Gabe is feeling pretty uncomfortable in his binder. You squeeze his hand to get his attention. 

"Do you need to go sit down for a while?" You ask, nodding towards a small French pastry store. You've both deemed the shop delicious, and it's an added plus that Amélie works there. It's where she had introduced you to Gabe and you both visit her often to update her on your relationship. 

"That'd be nice." He smiles at you gratefully and you feel your heart warm some.


	3. Meeting day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day you met Gabe. DISCLAIMER: Gabe is not actually in this chapter.

This was the worst depression episode yet. Your head felt so heavy and full of thoughts that you couldn't stay focused on one at a time, so you ended up just not thinking at all. Your body felt like lead and you couldn't bring yourself to tear your eyes away from the wall. Not that you were really seeing anything anyways. The only movement you'd managed was one trip to the bathroom and a visit to the kitchen for a bag of chips. You don't remember anything from the past few days. Today feels like forever, like your own time capsule, stewing in your thoughts.

Until the phone rang. 

Honestly you don't know where you found the strength to even slide back into reality. But it happened. And you really don't want to hear your ringtone for any longer than you have to. With great effort, you answer.

"...Y/N? Oh gosh you answered! Where've you been? I've been really worried!" Amélie's smooth voice feels a bit refreshing, but her concerned tone feels like a stone dropped in your gut.

"M' sorry I haven't been feeling my best." You mumble, not very surprised that your voice sounds timeless and unused even to your ears.

"Are you alright? Listen, I'm meeting up with an old friend at the bakery I work at in a few hours. Do you want to come? I can pick you up on my way over." She doesn't give much room for argument, and you feel bad enough making her worried about you. 

"Sure." You'd regret it, but you're too tired to think about that right now.

"Alright, get ready. I'll be on my way soon. Don't forget to take a shower!" Her voice rises a bit towards the end, only strengthening her French accent. She hangs up before you can change your mind.

You don't remember getting ready but you assumed you did. Time had passed and your hair is damp and you're wearing fresh clothes. Whatever. You're considering laying back down when the doorbell rings, closely followed by a few sharp knocks. Amélie is not a patient woman.  
As soon as you open the door she's dragging you into her car and pulling out of your driveway.

"We're gonna be a bit late, but it's fine, Gabriel doesn't always arrive on time anyways." She says this but her words are rushed and she's ten miles over the speedlimit. The drive is rather quiet, the radio playing some new pop channel that neither of you feel like changing, nor is it much of a problem. It's alright.

You're feeling more alive by the time Amélie parks the car in the employee parking lot.

"So who is this 'Gabriel'?" You ask curiously. You've only heard her bring him up once or twice but you've never really bothered to ask.


	4. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I never updated lol. Im no longer friends with the person I made this for, but I hate to leave this unfinished. So, enjoy haha

Gabe turns towards you from the passenger seat, taking a dramatic whiff through his nose. 

“You smell that?” He asks, a mischievous smile on his lips. You give him a look, briefly taking your eyes off the road ahead of you. 

“No, what is it?” You ask, glancing back at the street.

“Chocolate.”

You wrinkle your nose, and he clutches the cake box closer to his lap, laughing loudly at your exaggerated expression. You can’t fight your smile down. He regains his composure, and relaxes into his seat.

“Happy birthday.” His voice is gentle, his wrinkled eyes gazing at you lovingly.

“You already said that this morning!” You laugh, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

“I’m just so glad I met you.” Your face hurts from the force of your smile, warmth spreading in your chest. You feel complete and content. 

You feel alive.


End file.
